Last Christmas
by pamy
Summary: Last christmas they'd been together. The last christmas of the fabulous four. Oneshot. Lilly/logan/Duncan/Veronica friendship


Title: four

Series: veronica mars

Characters: Duncan Kane, Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls, Veronica Mars

Pairings: Duncan/veronica; Logan/Lilly

It snowed that Christmas.

Lilly had of course wanted to have a snow ball fight. They'd spend hours in the snow. First a snow ball fight which had ended when Logan _– accidentally he swears –_ throw a snow ball in Celeste face. If it hadn't been so serious it would have been pretty funny. Logan was sure he'd never hear the end of it from his friends. If Celeste didn't hate him before she definitely did then. They'd stopped the snow bal fight. Not because they felt guilty.

But because none of them wanted to be in Logan's shoes.

Logan had opted for making a snow man. Lilly and Veronica had laughed. Because really what were they little children? Logan had then proceeded to tell Lilly that she was just scared. That her snow man would never be as good as his. Lilly had taken the challenge at heart. In the end they spend the rest of the afternoon making ridiculous snow man. Lilly won. _– of course Lilly won, Logan thinks much later, she was always good at things like this. – _they ran inside when it started to snow again.

They were soaking wet. They're faces were red.

They had opted for taking a hot shower. Of course Lilly had made a show of teasing Logan. To end up disappearing into the bathroom alone. Duncan was disgusted _– after all this was his sister. And there were some things he simply didn't want to know about his sister and his best friend. Really didn't want to know. – _Veronica hadn't teased Duncan. It had made him dream anyway. Lilly had smiled at him. She had seen before anyone else had. Hell she had seen before he had really realized what his feelings were.

The shower hadn't been enough to warm them up completely.

They'd snuggled close together with their cups of hot chocolate. Reading some kind of Christmas story. The story that Veronica would never tire of. That Lilly would always laugh about. The one that made Logan completely insane. They could barely go one line without a sarcastic comment. And either Lilly hit him or she kissed him to make him shut up. The first one made him grin. The second one made him look away. Veronica just kept reading trough it all. She'd gotten used to it after all.

The presents came next.

Lilly and Veronica had conspired that year. He and Logan opened their presents to find…Boxers. Boxers with reindeers on and Santa Clause. They had locked eyes. Lilly had laughed. Veronica had smiled. In the end they had gotten their real presents. Only after they promised they would wear the damn boxers every year on Christmas. They looked at each other and they both knew they'd never wear them. _– they would end up wearing them every year eventually. Only because it reminded them of happier times. – _the other presents had not mattered much.

They'd tried singing.

But only Veronica could really sing. Logan sounded like a dying cat. Lilly sounded worse than that. But Duncan was the worst. Everybody sang better than Duncan. _It made their parents run in sometimes. Wondering what the hell they were doing. _But they still sang songs. It was more a tradition than anything else. Most of the songs got lost in their laughter anyway.

Laughter that resounded all trough the house. Like every year.

_A year later. Exactly a year later everything was different. There was no laughter. There would be no snow ball fights nor stupid snow man. The snow still fell, but none of them played in it. Lilly was dead. Dead and gone. And they were alone. _

_Logan sat all alone. Staring at the bare Christmas tree. He'd worn the damn boxers. But only because it reminded him of Lilly. The cup of hot chocolate sat next to him on the floor. It had grown cold. Nothing mattered. None of it would ever matter again. _

_Duncan never even left his room. He'd worn the boxers. But he felt so alone. Lilly was dead. Logan was at his house. Veronica was…he didn't even know what Veronica was. He couldn't understand how it had all happened. Last year everything had been so perfect. So great. Now it was all gone. _

_Veronica and Keith didn't even buy a tree. For the first time there were no decorations. And no gifts. It didn't matter to Veronica either way. There was only one gift she wanted. And she'd never get that. The music played in the background. But never would she sing songs again. _

_Last Christmas they had all been together. So happy. Now they were all alone. _


End file.
